Destiny Rewritten
by LegacyReborn
Summary: Severus Snape believed that after this death, that would be all to it. Little did he know, that he would be given the chance of a lifetime... The chance, of having his destiny rewritten... Snape&Lily!
1. Sanctuary

**Destiny Rewritten**  
by Lithanika  
A Harry Potter Alternate Universe fanfiction

**Description**: You'd have thought that after Snape's death, that it would be the end of him. Well, not quite, exactly. Given another chance to live the world under a rewritten fate, Severus believes this will give him the chance to avoid all the mistakes of his past life. Yet, despite this new chance, nothing, not even Destiny, could have foreseen all the shadows ahead...  
**J.K. Rowling owns this stuff. I'm just borrowing it.**

-Chapter One-  
Sanctuary

I could feel the numbing cold radiate from my neck, as Nagini's venom spread and my own lifeblood collecting itself into a warm pool around my head. I shivered, my chest constricting as I laid there dying, each breath becoming harder and harder to obtain. I clutched at the wounds with my steadily numbing hands, desperate to cease the bleeding, the dots that were beginning to cloud my vision, and my own slowing heartbeat thudding loudly in my ears.

I didn't deserve to die like this... No, not like this...

I began to feel myself grow weaker by the moment, the dirty and disparate ceiling above me beginning to blur and fade as death began its descent. The pain at least, was receding, but I was cold, so terribly, terribly cold.

Then he appeared beside me.

Harry Potter. Vivid green eyes gazed down upon me behind round eyeglasses. Dried blood and smudges of dirt were splattered cross his face, yet his stare did not waver as he knelt down beside me. Renewed strength surged through my dying body then, and I grasped the front of his robes, pulling him closer.

My throat, though numb as with the rest of my body, began to burn and tickle uncomfortably as I fought to speak, and I felt a trickle of warmth spew forth from my lips.

"Take... it... Take... it..." I gasped.

She would be my last thought, as least. Her smile, her laughter, her warmth, her beauty... and her love... Peace that had nothing to do with death filled me then, as bright and as vitalizing as sunshine filled my thoughts. I gathered all the memories that the boy would need, not just for knowledge, but for understanding. I could not leave the world without revealing my past, my mistakes, my secrets, or my passion. Watching him fill the flask with my memories, I sighed a little, knowing that my death would not be in vain after all. I grew light headed, and knew that my time was near.

There were no thoughts of remorse or sadness as I stared at Harry, aware that he was slowly standing up, and that my hand had now become dead weight at my side. I stared into his eyes, but it was not him I saw.

"Lily..." I breathed, as I felt a cool sheet gently placing itself on top of me, my life as Severus Snape dissolving slowly into nothing...

-----

My eyes opened, and shut them again quickly as bright light shone into them. Moaning softly as the pain ceased, and I opened them again once more, this time slower, and sat up as I did, rubbing my head. I looked around my surroundings, taking in all the sights without really seeing them until my mind caught up. I blinked.

The forest around me was ancient, the nearby trees must have been standing for several thousand years, judging by the immense width of the trunks. Aged ivory had entwined themselves along the trunks and ascended high into the trees, where some had begun to form a canopy of vines ahead. Moss, as green and as healthy as any I'd ever seen clung to the surfaces of the ancient trees, shivered as a warm breeze blew past, the rustling of the leaves overhead whispering a moment after. Birdsong and the babble of a nearby brook caught my attention as well, and I paused for a moment, listening to the songs of nature.

I sighed softly, then got to my feet, brushing off my robes as I did. Looking down, my eyes widened.

"Oh, this has got to be some cruel joke."

Dressed in robes of valiant red and gold, I felt my eyes grow larger as my fingers traced over the symbol on my breast, the roaring figure of the lion, from the House of Gryffindor. Clean and not a wrinkle in the sight, the robes looked new but carried the familiar feeling of being constantly worn. I brushed my fingers against the soft material, and I closed my eyes to stem the onslaught of emotion that rushed through me.

There was a rustle of leaves, and a soft voice murmured, "It is all right to cry."

A woman stepped out from between two elder Oaks, her footsteps leaving no trace of disturbance behind her. Her skin was fair and light, and she appeared to be glowing in contrast to the green dress she wore, which hung about her like an ethereal garment. Her silvery hair had been pulled back into a long braid and tossed over her shoulder. Her delicate features bordered on breathtaking, and her dark green eyes spoke of tremendous wisdom. She made no move forwards, and I could see dust motes floating lazily in the air above her, twinkling in the sunlight.

I stared at her silently, and dimly noticed that the forest around me had become quiet, hushed. Waiting.

"Who are you?" I asked at last, breaking the silence. I could not look at her directly; her eyes were too much like Lily's, even if this woman did not look like her at all. I fixed my gaze on the flower entwined in her hair instead. The leaves rustled once more.

"My name is Alera. I am Guardian of the Sanctuary, forged by the elders to be the caretaker and the keeper of this realm. This," she gestured around her, "is a world beyond the world, a place of refuge or decision. A waiting room in simpler terms, if you'd like."

"Waiting room?" I asked softly. "What, is there a queue to wait in til it is my turn to be tossed into damnation?"

Alera's cheek flushed as if she had been slapped, but only shook her head and sighed. "No, dear Severus, that is not its purpose at all. The Sanctuary is home and refuge to many not unlike yourself, those not ready to move on, or simply... those who are given choices they must decide on. And no," she added, "Damnation is not what awaits you. You have done much good in your life, despite the events that lead to your fall."

I closed my eyes, suddenly weary. Could this apparition be right, about my actions? I had been foolish as a child, and those very mistakes had often created trouble in my stead, created a world filled with lies and treachery... The tears came steadily now, streaming down my cheeks like the water in the nearby brook, as the pain and the relief of the finality of it finally taking over me. I wept, and could feel Alera's warming presence suddenly touch me, envelop me.

For how long I wept, I did not know. The warmth and the comfort of Alera lulled me into a state of peace that I had not felt in years. I sighed softly, and smiled as her scent of wildflowers filled my nostrils, invigorating and fresh. At last I pulled away from her hold, and she released me easily, her gaze now locked with mine. I felt as if I could explore the depth of Alera's eyes forever, but something in them bade me not, and I understood that it could never be.

I had woken up here after my death with a purpose.

"I have a decision to make, don't I?" I had sat down crosslegged in front of her, running my fingers along the grass underneath me. Alera knelt down, and I could see her nod sadly from the corner of my eye. I nodded as well.

Her hand gently grasped mine. "This decision will be hard to make, you must understand."

"I'm aware." I smiled bitterly.

"At first thought, it might not seem so difficult, but you must devote time and patience to seek out the right decision."

"What if I make the wrong choice?" My voice was a whisper now, slightly awed and frightened at her words.

Alera shook her head, and quiet birdsong filled the air with a sad tune. "There are no wrong choices, never that. There is balance in everything, and thus order to all. No matter how... outstretched it is."

I snorted in sour humour, reflecting back to my life. Such a waste...

She nodded, sensing my thoughts. "There was still balance in your life, was it not? Even if you were delved into the darkness as a youth, your heart remained pure and whole to the light, to balance, even if you did not understand it at the time. It is all just a matter of perceivedness."

"Now," she said softly, "I will tell you your choices, and you _must_ dedicate time to make your final decision, all right?" Smiling sadly at my eager nod, Alera continued. "You may either choose to stay here in Sanctuary, as another inhabitant of the world beyond the world. You may also continue on to the Beyond, the finality of yourself, Severus. Or you may also..." her voice faltered slightly as she continued, "Choose to relive your past."

Reviews would be nice.  
-Lithanika


	2. Desires

**Destiny Rewritten**  
by Lithanika  
A Harry Potter Alternate Universe(-ish) fanfiction

**Description**: The usual. My original story has been modified slightly to suit my liking.

-Chapter Two-  
Desires

"Now," she said softly, "I will tell you your choices, and you _must_ dedicate time to make your final decision, all right?" Smiling sadly at my eager nod, Alera continued. "You may either choose to stay here in Sanctuary, as another inhabitant of the world beyond the world. You may also continue on to the Beyond, the finality of yourself, Severus. Or you may also..." her voice faltered slightly as she continued, "Choose to relive your past."

At first, I heard nothing but a slur of noise. As Alera gazed at me intently, her face clouded with concern, did I realize that it was not a deliberate attempt on her part to mask her words; my heart had been pounding so vividly that I felt light-headed once again. I buried my head in my knees and sighed.

"Alera... You didn't even have to give me the other choices. You know what I want." I spoke at last. The forest had gone still, as if silenced by my decision.

When the ethereal woman did not respond, I looked up slowly and found her back to me. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and her pale garment hung as limp as a wilting flower around her. Strands of silver hair had unraveled themselves from her neat braid as well. I got to my knees.

"Guardian," I said, hoping to catch her attention. "Alera... Please."

She turned slightly at the mention of her name, and my voice was caught in my throat. The eye that regarded me calmly was filled with such sorrow and pain, that I would have drowned in its depths had I not turned away. There was a distinct crack as a branch nearby had fallen, and the sudden protest of songbirds.

I continued to feel her gaze on me, even as I was turned away. My fingers slowly trailed the lion crest upon my chest, feeling the elegant design and sighing softly. Not even the comfort of the symbol could shield myself from the Guardian's eyes.

How it must feel, I wondered, to be Alera... Trapped within a forest forever, a place where spirits such as myself stopped by, and perhaps more often than not chose not to stay. Fleetingly glimpsing and connecting with the souls who passed on by, and giving them their choices, much as she was doing with me right now. There would be hope in her eyes, knowing perhaps maybe this one would stay, would keep her company until the end of time.

I had to crush her hope though, unfortunately. As she knew I must, as she would have known that all who passed through Sanctuary would inevitably do. I could pity her, really. Spending eternity within the forest forever, by her lonesome, would drive me to insanity too... Or at least harbour my emotions away, to stay sane.

There was a faint rustle, and I felt a cool hand gently touch my cheek. I turned slightly, and saw her kneeling beside me, dark emerald eyes shielded once more. There was a faint frown on her lips, which were also slightly parted, sighing.

"I know. I know that is what you want, Severus. I can see into your heart... And I know you think it is what you think you want." She removed her hand, and in its wake I could feel the touch of a lingering butterfly. "You loved her deeply; enough to sacriface much for her."

"I can also see your selfish-ness, your needs, your _right_ to claim which that you think you own, too. All those years, lost, because of your actions... And you want to change those, as well." Alera stood and walked away from me, eventually coming to stop beside an ancient oak tree. Her fingers lightly trailed its base, and I watched in fascination as her touch had sprouted purple blossoms. But as rapidly as they came to life, a few moments later they decayed and fell apart, their fleeting existence seemingly connected to the woman's underlying pain.

"I'll not sway you from your choice." She turned to me once more, her melodic voice soft. "If this is truly, and I mean _truly_ what you want. Is it?"

I had gotten to my feet as well, fully aware that the sunlight was rapidly fading now, the sounds coming from the forest becoming more disquiet, and feral. I shivered slightly, and a fleeting thought that Alera's control spanned far more than creating simple flora from her touch.

"Yes," I said finally, meeting her gaze, "It is. Upon my mother's grave, Alera."

She nodded, her composure cold and as unforgiving as the rapidly approaching nightfall. Extending her hand, she murmured, "So be it then, Severus."

I stared at her hand for a moment, and a flicker of doubt flowed through me. Her chilling demeanor did nothing to quell my fears, and for the first time since I had awoken in the forest, did I feel that old queer feeling... _Fear_. I swallowed.

What could possibly go wrong? My past belonged to no one but me, and I should be able to do as I pleased to it... Too many mistakes and wrongs had been committed, and I would finally have the chance to undo and finally make a _fresh_ start for myself. And I knew I wanted that more than anything _anyone _could offer.

I could be a selfish person when I wanted to be. As I reached towards Alera's outstretched hand, the fear multiplied and almost drowned me in its protest. The forest around us had seemingly picked up on my vibes, and its howls and cries became almost as loud as my thudding heart. I hesitated.

She gazed at me intently, eyes suddenly very reminiscent of Lily's. "Are you sure?" Alera murmured, completely unperturbed by our surroundings, silvery hair dancing in a passing breeze.

I managed to meet her stare, struggling against the turmoil of emotion that was ravaging my insides. Lily... Alera's eyes reminded me of Lily.

I loved her. And I _had_ to see her again. No matter what the cost, no matter what my instincts were screaming at me to otherwise, I was going to be with her this time.

My hand firmly grasped hers, and for an endless moment, everything slowed down. Our gazes were still locked upon each others, and I was acutely aware of how _still_ everything was. Dust motes and fallen leaves had frozen mid-fall, but none of it was significant as I began to feel a strange sensation.

Alera nodded almost imperceptibly, and I tried to speak, but nothing came out. My vision began to fade, and the last thing I was aware of was of the single tear that had slid down Alera's cheek. Again, I could barely acknowledge her sorrow, as my mind had been on someone else... Someone, I hoped, that I would be seeing very shortly.

//Constructive criticism is _always_ appreciated. Before choosing my current major, I was looking into creative writing... Now, it's just more of a side project, but I'd still like to improve. The review button is just below, and thanks for reading. Updates... Soon?


End file.
